


The Beauty and the Beast Need a Hug and a Glass of Wine

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Bad idea that needed to happen, Beast!Levi, Beauty and the Beast y'all!, Dancing and Singing, Dunno how long this will be, Eren is a golden drop of sun, Eren is the belle, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I dare you to shit on this fic, I don't care., I know y'all read the tags and not the summary, Levi is the beast, Lover!Eren, M/M, Oldshmuck!Levi, Screw summaries, Slow Build, Smartkid!Eren, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The tags are a better summary, bad idea, happy shit, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: This is the quaint little story of a kid who really wants adventure in the great wide somewhere, and you know what? He wants it more than he can tell. Spoiler Alert. His wish comes true. Turns out though that sometimes you don't know what you are wishing for until you get it, and you can't go back.When the kid's father goes missing, he frantically searches for him, and eventually stumbles upon a cursed castle where his father is being kept by an angry beast. Eren makes a deal in order to let his father go. Eren has to stay with the beast for all time. However, as Eren gets to know the creature, he seems more like a grumpy old man than a ferocious beast. The two have many things in common, and suddenly the dark castle feels a lot more like home than his village. Feelings grow, and maybe by the end, there might be something there that wasn't there before?





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes yes, I know y'all are like, "Where's the next chapter for the Bane of Sethek?????" Well don't worry it's coming. My beta is reading through it. This is just a little piece of unbeta-ed work that I thought I would throw out into the world and see what happens. 
> 
> P.S. There is no smut until after Levi turns back into a human. 
> 
> P.S.S I hope you enjoy this.

Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was the handsomest and smartest of all the youth in his village. Everyone marveled at his intelligence and beauty from a young age. He was always reading and smiling and being a joy to the whole village. Everyone knew who he was, it was such small place to live, everyone knew one another, but many tried to avoid him. He was seen as an oddity. Something strange. The wild card that nobody really understood. 

 

This boy's name was Eren and he was 17 years old. 

 

Eren wanted- no - _ needed _ out of that little village. Nothing ever happened in his small little town, and his heart told him that his home was somewhere out  _ there.  _ That place beyond the daisys on his porch, the bakery, the library near the market, and far beyond those distant hills that overlooked his tiny slice of life. He needed adventure in the great wide  _ somewhere.  _ Eren needed more than the average, redundant, and pitiful life that these people lived. It was as if there was an invisible wall just beyond the hill that kept everyone in that village there. 

 

Eren knew, of course, that there was indeed no wall keeping people in, but a definite lack of curiosity pulling people out. His neighbors and friends were more than happy to live their days as farmers and shopkeepers for the rest of their lives, never really adventuring beyond. 

 

Nobody really knew what gave Eren his curiosity. His need to go elsewhere. Many believed it was some kind of illness and that maybe it was a good thing he wanted to leave, he could take his strangeness with him. Others believed it was his father, who was always traveling to other villages and towns and sometimes cities to treat the sick and wounded. His father's escapades may have inspired him to travel for himself. The fact remained that no matter how they speculated, nobody wanted to just ask Eren and put the whole thing to rest. 

 

The truth was that Eren, despite what everyone told him, was not meant to live a simple life. And if he  _ was _ forced to live a ‘simple life’ it ought to be a strange one. That was just the way it was suppose to be, as he would say to people sometimes. 

 

Eren's days consisted of searching for eggs from the chickens in the yard with his sister, eating breakfast with his father and sister, heading out to the bakery to grab bread for the evening, trading out yesterday's book for a new one at the library, and heading home to help his father with work and to have supper later in the evening. It was the same every day, and every day Eren would wish and wonder for the day when he would leave that place. 

 

For the time being he stayed in the village for his sister and father. His father was growing older in years, and his medical practices were not going to support them forever. Nobody in their village ever got sick, so he often had to go beyond the town in order to make any money. It wouldn't be long before traveling back and forth would be to much for him and he would need to stay home. At that point Eren would need to carry on his father's work as a doctor to support the family. Eren, as smart as he was, already knew much about the medical field and was skilled in medicine. He couldn't say, however, that he enjoyed the practice. It just wasn't for him. He would but of course still do it in order to help his family. The rest of the village may have sucked, but Eren cared for his family. 

 

One villager in particular was a nuisance and a horrible human being. His name was Jean, and he was only the most loved and adored hunk in the village. He hunted, and worked out, and flirted like there was no tomorrow. The man looked more like a horse to Eren anyway, and he was roughly his age. His ego could be weighed from any distance and it would still overwhelm any measurement device. That man was swooned over by every woman in the town, and even some of the guys, with only one exception. Eren's sister. Guess who Jean wants? Eren's  sister. Sounds like something from one of his books.

 

His sister Mikasa was another reason why he stuck around. She didn't necessarily need someone to protect her from horseface, she could handle herself just fine, but apparently Jean didn't respect women's opinions so Eren liked to stick around just to knock his ego down a few pegs whenever he got the chance. Jean deserved it. 

 

So there Eren was, living a boring day to day life with priorities and responsibilities, and he wished more than a anything that he could escape the stupid town. It felt like he'd never get the chance.

 

Until one day his father leaves on a trip and doesn't come back. Instead Eren finds his father's horse on one if his daily walks and panics. 

  
**_Suddenly Eren was leaving his village, but for none if the reasons he wanted._ **


	2. My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren leaves his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be getting linger from here on out!

_ This was a complete nightmare. _

 

Eren's father had left to treat a family in a far away town two weeks ago, and Eren had been waiting eagerly for his return. It was unlike Eren's father to spend so much time away from home without sending a letter or news of some sort. He liked to always keep Mikasa and Eren updated.

 

Eren was listless. He went about his daily chores thoughtlessly and was always in an entirely different world, but this time it was because he was anxiously going over every possible reason as to why his father hadn't sent word. He wasn't daydreaming, he was worrying. It was getting to the point where Mikasa had to stop him on his morning walk to the library.

 

“Eren, stop. Look at me.” The young woman's dark warm eyes pleaded silently for Eren to stop worrying. “You can't keep second-guessing like this. We don't even know if there's a problem.”

 

“Exactly! What if he needs my help Mikasa! What if he got sick as well, or got lost, or what if...what if he's dead?” Eren's hand came up to his face to cover his lips. What had he just said? His father...dead? Was that a possibility? Mikasa’s eyes hardened.

 

“Eren stop. You can't do this to yourself.” Her face softened when Eren let out a sob.

 

“You know, you could always go to the town and look for him if it would help set your mind at ease.” Eren raised his face to look at Mikasa.

 

“I couldn't just leave you here by yourself Mikasa.” Mikasa crossed her arms at Eren's statement.

 

“I can handle myself just fine, as you very well know.” Eren sighed, a smile shadowing his lips.

 

“I know Mikasa, I just can't abandon you like that unless I have more reason to believe that father is actually in danger. Like you said, we don't really know, and it hasn't been that long I guess.” Eren shook his head, trying to believe his own words. 

 

Eren's shoulders shook with anxiety for the situation, and Mikasa sighed. Dark eyes turned downcast. Mikasa was a good and fair person and knew Eren wouldn't lay this to rest until he had some solid answers. Mikasa loved that about him, but it worried her too. 

 

“Eren...look. I did get a letter. From Father.” Eren's eyes widened.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I didn't want you to worry more than you already were.” Eren's hands came up to cup his face in distress.

 

“Where is this letter! Please let me read it!” Mikasa handed him an immaculately folded letter. His father's soft scrawl lining the pages.

 

_ My Dearest Children, _

_   Work beyond the village has always been rough and unsightly, but as of late I have run into trouble. I lost my way while trying to find a road to a new destination and found myself in the dark woods in the middle of a ferocious storm. I stumbled upon what looked like a castle, and I stopped to take rest. The master of the house has seen my unwelcome entrance as an insult to his home and has imprisoned me. Do not come looking for me my dearest ones. The master of this house is a terrible beast. He has promised me to send you this letter as a warning. He doesn't take kindly to visitors. I am content knowing that you two are safe, and that I can say I love you and goodbye at least through this letter. _

_   Your Father. _

 

“N-no….Father….why?” Wet tears drip from Eren's eyes to the page. “What has happened.”

 

“We can't do anything about this Eren.” Eren shut his eyes.

 

“You're wrong. We can. I am taking the mare, and going to find Father.” Mikasa scowled.

 

“Eren...please….”

 

“Mikasa I have to.” Mikasa simply sighed and nodded. Understanding why he had to.

 

Mikasa packed me a travel bag and supplies, and he readied the mare. As soon as he was able, and before Eren was really aware of how far he’d gone, the mare and him were beyond the village limits.

  
Eren finally had the adventure he was hoping for, but it was not what he expected or wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I will be focusing on this fic for a while. Comments appreciated!


	3. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren leaves home to save his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy <3 - William

After almost a dozen hours on horseback with very few breaks to eat or drink anything, Eren and the mare were deep in one of the darkest forests Eren could have dreamt up. Both the horse and him had grown weary, and the sun was quickly fading from the sky. Eren could hardly see anything with how dark it was getting. 

 

Eren had no clue where he was, but his horse apparently did, and had been leading since they entered the dark forest. He trusted that his horse knew where she was going. From the look of the forest around them, she was taking them in the right direction. It fit his father's descriptions at least. 

 

As the sun faded away, the cold krept in. The bite of the air seeped in through his old vest and tailcoat. Before he had left, Eren grabbed some food for the road and his coat, but he hadn't eaten any of the food, and the cold was not thwarted by his jacket. Eren hoped they would be arriving soon. He didn't think his toes and ears would last much longer in the cold. 

 

Before too long, Eren started to hear wolf cries in the distance. He knew he might have to deal with wild animals if he was out overnight but he hadn't brought any weapons. If he was approached he would have to outrun them. Still, his horse got wearier and so did he. The night dragged onward. 

 

Just as Eren was about to nod off in the saddle, a loud howling could be heard to his left. It spooked the mare and Eren and the two of them were spurred farther into the forest. A mist suddenly started to fill the air. Almost like an early morning dew, but in the dead of night. The deeper into the never-ending trees they went, the more eerie fog seemed to appear from nowhere. 

 

Eren wondered if they were now entering the monster's territory. What else but dark magic could be causing the foreboding event. This further proved that they were on the right track. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but he knew that he had to find his father. He would find his father and he would save him if it was the last thing he did. Eren owed everything to his father. He would not let some creature steal such a brilliant and kind man from the world. Not when he still had so much good to give. Not when failing meant Mikasa would lose her father. 

 

More howling seemed to follow him and the mare. Eren couldn't tell where any of them were coming from because of the strange dark magic that clouded everything here. Fear that had been sneaking up on him, gradually during the journey, hit him at full power. He had to actually make it to the monster’s castle if he was going to save him. 

 

Eren encouraged the horse to gallop faster through the mist and fog. Who knew how much farther they had, but the castle was surely nearby. There couldn’t be anywhere as cursed as this land outside of the monster’s realm. 

 

Suddenly the trees started to taper out and it was clear that the forest was finally coming to an end. The fog was too thick to really see beyond his mare and the ground beneath them. Eren slowed the horse so to make sure they wouldn’t run into anything. He assumed they were in some kind of field. After some time of wandering through the fog and feeling quite lost in nowhere, a tall, intricate, and ornate gate became visible through the mist.

 

Eren dismounted the mare and led her slowly to the gate. The gate seemed to go on forever in both directions, fading into the mist. He examined the front of it and touched the cold metal. There was no lock, and a soft push to the gate granted access. The creaking and groaning of the metal as it opened made Eren think it had to be centuries old at least. 

 

Several moments after the gate opened fully, Eren stood there terrified. There was no doubting it. This had to be the entrance to the monster’s castle. Fear that hadn’t dissipated since entering the forest, only multiplied. He just put on a scowl and put one step forward. He had to save his father. Screw anyone that messed with the people that he loved. Eren didn’t care if this creature really was a monster, he would pay for threatening his father and his family. 

 

Eren’s conviction was only solidified with every step into the unknown. The fog slowly dissipated the more he walked. Soon enough he could see the tops of towers peeking out from underneath the eerie mist. His speed walk only got faster. The closer he got to the castle, the more of it he could see. It was like the fog refused to let outsiders see the castle, or maybe it really was cursed. 

 

When Eren made it to the courtyard he had walked through an elaborate garden with exotic and beautiful flowers, all of which seemed to be frozen by time. Creepy, and magical, and very unnatural, but still...beautiful. Eren tied up the mare outside of the castle and took a deep breath before stepping up to the grand front door. 

 

It was time to enter the home of the beast.

 

And to save his father’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and I will get to writing another chapter as soon as possible. - William

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I don't know how often this will be updated but I have been wanting to do rhis for a while so expect them soon :) Thank you for reading and I hope you all have had a great summer break. Mine has been a little sketch. Not so fun, but life is life, right? No rest for the weary. Thank you again, you readers are what make me want to wake up in the morning. The comments are always great to wake up to :3


End file.
